


we'll be touching, we'll be hugging

by 143 (1432)



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Lazy Sex, M/M, Morning Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-23
Updated: 2016-07-23
Packaged: 2018-07-26 03:43:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7558810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1432/pseuds/143
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Waking up with Minseok was always great, perfect even.</p>
            </blockquote>





	we'll be touching, we'll be hugging

**Author's Note:**

> Author's Note: I hope everyone enjoys this even as short as it is. I apologize for any mistakes, my beta was busy and I revised to the best of my abilities. This is so domestic.

Waking up with Minseok was always great, perfect even. On mornings Junmyeon woke up before Minseok, he would lay with him until he woke up, rolled over, and planted a kiss on Junmyeon's mouth; although, on mornings Minseok woke up before Junmyeon, he would ease his way out of bed and make them coffee. Junmyeon wouldn’t and couldn’t lie, he enjoyed both.

Waking up with Minseok's bare, round bottom against his cock was certainly always perfect. They didn't often indulge in morning sex, though. Only sometimes would Minseok stop by the shower and jerk Junmyeon off before they switched places, not even bothering the turn dials, and Junmyeon would hastily return the favor.

Outside, everything is alive. There's the sound of a gentle morning rain, the loud honks of car horns, and from somewhere there's a small dog yapping. On other mornings that would wake Minseok up and bother Junmyeon as he readied himself to deal with little boys in grown up suits, pretending they know it all.

But, this morning, in their apartment everything is quiet and at rest and nothing can bother him.

This morning, they don't have to wake up by a certain time, they don't have to steal kisses between knotting ties and pulling on blazers. This morning, Junmyeon is definitely going to take advantage of their only shared off day.

He presses his mouth to the back of Minseok's neck, gently kissing him, a ghost of soft lips and a rushed exhale. It's not enough to wake Minseok up, and Junmyeon knows that, but he still does it again; he lines Minseok's nape with barely there kisses because normally it's him on the receiving end of teasing presses of lips.

Junmyeon takes advantage of his sleeping state to steal all the kisses he wants, across the back of his neck and up behind his ear, soft over his shoulder, then kisses down the knobs of his spine. He presses himself more firmly against Minseok, wraps an arm tightly around his waist. That makes Minseok squirm, makes him stir awake, now actually feeling the press of lips on his skin, a wet tongue accompanying every other kiss.

"Good morning, Junmyeon-ah," Minseok says, beginning to stretch out to work the sleep from between his joints. He arches his back, pressing his butt back against Junmyeon's hips and, when he feels Junmyeon's hard cock, he smiles and chuckles, still sleepy. "Good morning, indeed.”

Junmyeon whines, pressing his cheek against Minseok's shoulder blade, "Don't tease me, hyung."

"Ah, hyung?" He's teasing again, knows that Junmyeon only calls him hyung when he wants something, when he's trying to play cute. Again, Junmyeon lets out a whine.

Minseok doesn't say anything else, but he wriggles back against Junmyeon until Junmyeon's cock is nestled between his cheeks. And Junmyeon gasps, his hips jerking forward in search of more.

This isn't something they normally do either. Normally, if Junmyeon attempted to rub off against Minseok, Minseok would push him away, complain that Junmyeon was making him sticky and remind him that they'd be late if they took time to get off. So Junmyeon takes advantage of this too, tilts his hips down and then pushes up, his cock sliding against Minseok's skin.

It catches awkwardly, dryly, but Junmyeon shudders anyway, rubs up against Minseok anyway. Minseok rolls away from him then and reaches out for something, ignoring Junmyeon's hands on his waist even as they weakly try to tug him back.

"Stop that," Minseok scolds him, twisting slightly to hand Junmyeon a bottle of lube; it's more than half full, Junmyeon thinks it's a sad sight.

But he doesn't say anything about it, doesn't want to risk annoying Minseok when it's only just starting to get good. Knowing Minseok, he'd turn around and smack Junmyeon and then stalk off to start on a pot of coffee. So he silently wets his fingers and carefully reaches down under the covers.

He rubs two slick fingers against Minseok's rim, pushing just enough to frustrate Minseok; he wiggles his hips, groaning quietly. Junmyeon laughs against his shoulder, kissing there as he slides his forefinger in. Minseok shudders, flutters around Junmyeon's finger with another groan, this one more strained.

He's silent as Junmyeon works in a second finger, shuddering again because Junmyeon curls both fingers and the tips brush against Minseok's prostate.

"Come give me a kiss, you animal," Minseok finally says, looking over his shoulder, waiting to be kissed, and Junmyeon can't resist. They kiss, slow and sleepy, a bit sloppy because of the way they're laying so close, pressed together. When they part, it's only because Minseok whispers, "Another."

Junmyeon isn't quite sure if he's talking about another kiss or another finger, so he does both, withdraws his fingers and presses three in that are curled together and he kisses Minseok again.

"Here," Minseok whispers, their lips still touching, as he offers Junmyeon a condom. He's looking at Junmyeon with that intense gaze that makes Junmyeon feel like he's burning up from the inside out. Junmyeon looks away, cools down some, finally, after taking the condom from Minseok and carefully opening it. He ignores that he fumbles with it, fingers of his left hand too slick to do anything properly.

There's still a fire burning under his skin and he thinks he might burst when the head of his cock presses against Minseok's hole.

He doesn't burst, but he does shudder, trembles pressed against Minseok's back, moans against his skin that's already becoming damp with sweat. And Minseok lets out this low little moan that makes Junmyeon rut up against him before he can even stop himself.

"Fuck, Jun."

Admittedly, it would be better if he had gotten up and stretched, worked the sleep from his body, but arousal burns in his veins and beats in his ears, throbs in his cock. He presses messy kisses to the back of Minseok's neck, his shoulder, wraps an arm around Minseok's waist again to tuck Minseok closer as he rolls his hips shallowly.

Something rings in his ears as Minseok purposely clenches around him, chuckles as best he can with Junmyeon fucking up into him. Junmyeon thinks he's going to cry when Minseok arches back, pushes back, lets out a pitched whine that he knows gets to Junmyeon. He's going insane. He's burning up.

"Minseok," he grits out, hearing Minseok laugh brokenly, unevenly.

Junmyeon holds Minseok tightly so he can't wiggle around, rolls his hips up firmly. He kisses the back of Minseok's shoulder, bites the back of his neck, just rough enough that Minseok hisses, moans, reaches back and scratches red ribbons up the outside of Junmyeon's thigh.

Minseok cries out, his nails only pressing into Junmyeon's thigh. And, for a moment, Junmyeon's world stops. It doesn't spin and he doesn't move, doesn't breathe, doesn't think; he only listens, hears Minseok babble oh, so good, Jun, yeah— yes.

Junmyeon grinds forward, moaning deeply against Minseok's shoulder.

Minseok picks his hand up off Junmyeon's thigh and he swears, reaches down and Junmyeon thinks he's going to jerk himself off, but he doesn't. Instead, he wraps his hand around the base of his cock and gives it a squeeze. He moves his hand back to Junmyeon's thigh when Junmyeon lands a frantic thrust against his prostate; he lets out a growl afterwards that makes Junmyeon feel lightheaded.

"Are you close?" Minseok's taunting him, he can hear the smirk in his breathless voice. "Are you going to come, Jun-ah?"

He comes then, with Minseok taunting him, egging him on, and it's the most blinding pleasure he's felt in months with his husband. It takes an astoundingly long amount of time for it all to unravel and for him to come down. Minseok squirms in his hold and when Junmyeon finally lets him go, he rolls up onto his knees and pushes his hair out of his eyes.

He looks beautiful and Junmyeon smiles at him, wanting to pull Minseok back down to cuddle again, this time innocently.

"That was nice to wake up to. We should do that more often," Junmyeon suggests as Minseok reaches down to take the condom off Junmyeon's cock, ties it off so it doesn't make a mess.

Minseok snorts. "We don't have the time and you know it."

Junmyeon gives him a pout and Minseok dips down to kiss him again, sucking his bottom lip just enough to have him chasing after Minseok when they part. Minseok grins at him.

"Come on, let's get up. We should have some breakfast."

Junmyeon whines.

"Can't we stay in bed all day?" Junmyeon twists on the bed to watch Minseok, effectively tangling his legs in the blankets.

Sighing, in what Junmyeon believes to be defeat, Minseok sits down on the edge of the bed and lays across it, drawing Junmyeon in for a kiss. It's deep, a gentle bite and flicker of tongue past plush lips, but it's brief and Junmyeon whines to feel it again when Minseok pulls away.

"Well, we could, but doing that would make it very difficult for me to fuck you against the kitchen table."

Cock stirring awake again against his thigh, Junmyeon whimpers.

"How many times do you think I can make you come today?" Minseok asks it in such a smug tone that Junmyeon wants to deny him, tell him no more at all, but he's weak and Minseok is pushing all the right buttons to make him even more so.


End file.
